Dance, Life, and Commitment
by KbS07EN
Summary: Sesshomaru is a successful lawyer. Kagome is a dance instructor. What happens when fate brings them together? Will Sesshomaru be attracted to her? And if so, will he go to the extreme of dancing? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Dance, Life, and Commitment**

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru looked out his 20-story apartment complex. He wasn't located on the twentieth floor. In fact, he was living on the tenth. There were things in his life that happened ten different ways, that was why he chose the tenth floor when he could have chosen any floor. Why? It was simply because he founded the luxurious building that inhabited many richer people and demons like himself.

Sesshomaru Taisho was a lawyer, a very well respected, popular, and successful lawyer among all the others. He didn't have a family just yet; he wasn't even in love. However, he was waiting. Of course his outer expression seemed void of all emotions and it seemed like he would never fall for a girl, but inside, he was still looking and prowling about, just waiting for the right time to strike.

After the long stare out the dark apartment window, Sesshomaru sat down upon his leather chair. There on his desk laid a box of chocolates his secretary secretly slipped to him at work that day. Raising an eyebrow, he brushed the box from the desk with a slight push and it landed in the trash. He knew his secretary was in knee-deep passion for him, but she wasn't the type he was looking for. Besides, they were just business partners. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he walked over to his small complementary bar and poured himself a glass of wine. Putting his thumb between his teeth, he sat down upon the sofa and gazed into the fire.

A buzzing sound in the next room caught his attention. He had daydreamed the whole night and now it was time to get ready for another day at work. Tiredly, he set his empty glass of wine on the sink counter and continued his routine. First the shower; next the long conference phone calls; then breakfast down at the diner below, and finally, a half hour drive to the office. And he had to admit that life was too boring.

OoOoOo

Later that day, Sesshomaru slowly got in his car and drove from the office. It had been a long and tiresome day. A woman complained about an affair and was planning to divorce. Sesshomaru silently laughed, this was why he knew his wife would have to be perfect; life long commitment was required.

He continued to drive until he came to a stoplight. There, he observed a young woman in a red overcoat dancing in the newly fallen snowed area. She seemed to be ballroom dancing. Just watching the graceful swam caused Sesshomaru's heart to skip several beats while staring at her. Then the stoplight blinked green and he knew he had to leave her, his beauty behind.

Sesshomaru lay upon the bed with a wine glass in hand. He sighed heavily and rolled onto one side. Making a quick and earnest decision, he grabbed his overcoat and left. He would go watch the girl again and perhaps, create a light conversation with her.

Sesshomaru walked briskly down the cold pavement sidewalk and came to a stop. There she was, beautifully dancing in the frosted air. It was as if music were being played that only he could hear through her dancing. He continued to gaze until she spotted him after a twirl. A slight pink could be seen in her cheeks, Sesshomaru was not sure whether it was from embarrassment or the cold winter night.

Her chocolate eyes glanced at him and fell onto the pavement, "I'm sorry, I was in your way."

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled and walked silently passed her. Suddenly he stopped and turned on one heel to try a conversation, but the ice-covered cement could not support him and he slipped. His head rapped against the cold hard floor and soon everything turned black.

oOPOo

First chapter! Second comes soon. PLEASE review! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance, Life, and Commitment**

Chapter 2

Footsteps could be heard, laughter, and lively music … no, waltz music? Sesshomaru flung himself straight from his lying position and looked around hazily. The room was filled with people dancing. His vision adjusted and he noticed how all of them were dancing the same movements the girl was earlier. The dance itself was entrancing. But a sudden jerk into reality reminded him of his current surroundings. He jumped from the soft sofa and quickly walked toward the door. Then a voice interrupted his hectic thoughts, "Going somewhere?"

Sesshomaru slowly turned, instantly recognizing the voice that spoke to him before his blackout. He didn't answer her question; he only looked at her silently.

She came out from behind the front desk and stuck out her hand, (a gesture he found familiar) and he took it stiffly.

Then she ended the greeting bond and said, "Sorry about earlier, you seemed to have been knocked unconscious, so I took you here … my work."

After much pondering of the right words to use, Sesshomaru answered, "Thank you for the hospitality … I think I shall be going."

With that, he again turned and opened the door. He was just about to walk out and shut it when the girl cried out, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru … Taisho."

A long pause was emitted before a stifled gasp was heard behind the door; he always had that response to his name. She came to the door and brightly smiled, "You're that famous lawyer that almost half the people in the city wants as their associate!"

"…I'm quite aware of that. And you are…?" Sesshomaru quickly responded.

"Oh, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Hm … a name I find familiar. Anyway, good night Kagome."

"Oh, right! Night!"

Sesshomaru hurriedly entered the apartment lobby (yes, much like a resort … only not.) and entered the elevator. The doors of the elevator slid open as the light blinked "10."

He hung his overcoat on the coat hanger and went to take a shower.

Before falling asleep, Sesshomaru tossed in his bed. Trying to configure where he had heard the name of "Kagome Higurashi." After much pondering, he concluded that the name had something to do with his legally disowned, stupid, idiotic (sorry to make Inuyasha seem that bad) brother. He would phone Inuyasha tomorrow and try to clear out the mystery.

OoOoOoO

The clock buzzed 5:00 and a large hand smacking the top greeted it. Sesshomaru was long awake before the set time. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Someone picked up on the other line and answered very groggily, "Hello?"

Sesshomaru curled his upper lip in a devious grin; he knew his brother didn't like to be bothered at such a time in the morning, especially from him.

"Hello Inuyasha. I would like to ask you about someb-."

Sesshomaru was instantly cut off with a series of curses and threats from the other line.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU KNOW HOW YOU DON'T FUCKIN' BOTHER ME SO EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING! DAMN BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile a little wider to himself; however, he kept his voice in the same impassive tone.

"Tell me about the girl named Kagome Higurashi."

" … Why the hell would you want to know about my damn ex?"

"Oh ho, then I presume I have heard of her before, please, elaborate upon who she is."

"I'm not fucking elaborating on the damn fool … she left me, so what? I moved on."

"Thank you for your time. I must be getting on with my day now, good bye."

The other line hung up without even a word.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself lightly. He still found the phone call quite amusing, considering he hadn't spoken to his brother for almost three years.

Sesshomaru sat in the kitchen, trying to remember when and where his brother had mentioned the name Kagome. Of course, he had an excellent memory. His rummaging thoughts were interrupted by a series of rings from his cellular phone. Sighing heavily, he knew this would be another long day. He now had 35 cases to complete by the end of the month.

((I was going to stop here … but to make-up for the last short chapter … heh.))

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His last client just made a big deal out of nothing and it sparked an argument between them. It just so happened that the client (of course) didn't leave to find a new lawyer (knowing Sesshomaru was of the best in the city.); instead, the client punched Sesshomaru on the left cheek and had gotten away with it (also leaving Sesshomaru with a bruise.). His internal anger was now at boiling point, for his yellow eyes bled light pink (not red … for now). To control the issue at hand, he randomly parked his car by the side of the street and climbed out. He whisked to the nearby lamppost and punched hard, unfortunately, he bent it.

He was about to leave when a familiar voice called out his name.

"Sesshomaru Taisho?"

He turned on his heels to face the one intruding his pulsing inner beast, eyes now red.

A slight gasp was heard as he looked at the girl in eyes.

She came close and brushed his messy bangs from his forehead. Instinctively, he jerked back from her touch and looked at her again, eyes now back to the crisp golden color. And he instantly recognized her.

She said, "Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be standing out in such a weather. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I do not. Just a slight problem I had to balance, thank you for caring; however, I must be going."

Just as he took 5 steps toward his car, she grabbed the back of his overcoat and drew herself near to him.

"What do you want, Araen?" Sesshomaru asked a bit more softly.

She kept her grip and answered, "Why do you reject me? I thought by now you would see that …"

"You love me." He finished for her.

"You knew?"

"How would I not? It's evident by all the actions you try secretively, even though there're not really that sly."

"Oh Sesshomaru, then why do you reject my passion?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment before answering her question, careful to try not to hurt her, but in order for that … he had to lie.

"I am already in love, sorry." At that moment, he walked to his car and got in. Out from the corner of his eye, he saw her crying where he had just left. Too bad, he truly still didn't have an interest in his own secretary.

After several minutes, anger retook his mind. His inner demon was hard (he had to admit) to control. Again, he parked his car anywhere along the side and got out. Sesshomaru slid to a sitting position beside his expensive car and lowered his head between his knees, not even minding the cold. A sudden urge from within his chest shortened his breath; his arms crossed across his chest and he inhaled slowly. Pain seared from his head and he gritted his teeth together. He didn't experience this urge ever since the feudal era … and the cause was Inuyasha. But now … it was different. Sesshomaru was no longer angry with his client, but haunting images of death, the lust of blood, and images of torture were reawakening within his memory … all from the feudal era.

"Curse my memory … curse my past interests." He seethed to himself.

Suddenly, a harmonic voice awoke him from his nightmare as he lay violently twisting, shaking, and twitching upon the freezing concrete sidewalk.

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes snapped open. The blood lust left instantly and he looked up from the ground, still in his lying position.

She brightly smiled and held out her hand. Confused with the action, Sesshomaru shook the tender hand with his own rough one. A giggle was silently heard from her as she grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Feeling somewhat relieved, he foolishly nodded in a childish manner; however, he looked more innocent than any usual child.

"Why don't you warm up, this is where I live anyway. Come on, follow me."

The raven-haired beauty from the night before led him up the flight of stairs and paused before her door. Then she turned slowly and said, "Sorry if my home doesn't look as comfortable as you'd like it to, but this is the way I live."

"I won't question your way of life." He answered weakly.

As he sat in silence upon her poorly torn and sewed couch, she tried to find a warm beverage for him that she could prepare.

It was some time before she emerged from the dingy kitchen with shame written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, it seems I don't have anything here … but we could go down to the diner below and get a bite."

"I have a better idea." He said.

"What?"

"Come to my apartment, we could probably arrange something there."

A slight laugh came from those lush lips, "Okay, fine. You lead the way, master," she finished rather sarcastically.

Amusement came to his eyes as he guided her to his car and they drove off.

-

-

-

-

-

Oh crap, I wrote too much! Oh well! Hope you didn't suffer too much from that long read, hehe! Anyway, don't forget to review! Thanks so much!

Oh yeah, I forgot to write a disclaimer … well, too bad. Fine, I disclaim from owning any Inuyasha character, except the story. Although I see no point in disclaiming … since the author is Japanese and all, ah … who cares. I should shut up now.

I won't write for a while because I have to start and write my other stories! Well, I'll guarantee that I will update in less than a month, lol!


End file.
